


Friends to  a couple(one shot)

by yugiohshipper314



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack Relationships, F/M, First Date, Fluff, Love Confessions, Romantic Friendship, spectre is a shipper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 09:18:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19850158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yugiohshipper314/pseuds/yugiohshipper314
Summary: 18 year old kiku and 16 year old Haru are friends.  But will  they become  closer?  This is a au fanfiction.   I don't own vrains.  sorry for the errors in this story. this is a short fanfic.





	Friends to  a couple(one shot)

18 year old Kiku Kamishirakawa was waiting for her friend, 16 year old Haru to get out from school. After a few minutes, Hecame out but she knew he was tired. Kiku said " what's wrong?". Haru said " My computer teacher made a huge computer virus that infected all the computer in the school.". Kiku said " That why internet was not working. So she made you work on fixing the problem and made you skip lunch?". Haru said " yes the thing is after I fix it, she gave me a 25 page paper assignment on Java programming due tommrow. ". Kiku 's jaw dropped and she knew that teacher was a bad teacher. Haru said " funny thing is already I had 25 pages of Java programming research so the paper did not take that long.". Kiku said " you showed her.". Haru smiled and said " I know".

Kiku said " let's chill at my place". Haru said " sounds good to me". Kiku and Haru went to kiku's place. Haru and kiku then went to her bedroom. It was very pretty. Haru was thinking " she is so nice and sweet". Haru and kiku played on her bad having some cute fun. Kiku and Haru had a fun pillow fight. After the fun, they layed down to the bed talking about their future. Kiku then said " I feel sparks around us. I don't know why.". Haru said " same. I feel sparks in my heart.". Kiku got on top of Haru on the bed causing them both to blush hard.

Haru said " Kiku... is this a feeling of love?". Kiku said " yes, I love you. you are my best friend. But I am also in love with you. " Haru said " kiku, I love you" in his sweet voice. Kiku said "Haru...". Haru and kiku had a very romantic kiss causing they both to blush very hard. Haru asked in a cute voice " wanna go on a ice cream date with me as girlfriend and boyfriend.". Kiku said in her sweet voice " yes" while blushing. They got off on the bed . They holded each other hand and they walked to a ice cream place as a romantic couple.

They went to the ice cream shop they become got choclate cake icecream. Haru said " This ice cream is so sweet. But you are so more sweet than this icecream.". Kiku said in her cute voice" you are so cute. I am glad you are myy boyfriend". spectre heard this and run around the shop saying cover and cover " My one true pairng is real now.". Kiku and Haru left as a cute romantic couple back to kiku's home to do some cute romantic things. spectre took pictures from the couple to show Revolver later.


End file.
